With the increasing awareness of dangers posed to human health by over-exposure to solar radiation and, particularly, Ultraviolet components of radiation, a number of attempts have been made to provide protection from such radiation while permitting outdoor activities. Among the protective measures available are various types of clothing. The degree of protection against Ultraviolet Radiation afforded by clothing is highly variable and depends on a number of factors. Among these factors is the Ultraviolet characteristics of the yarn or fiber of the fabric and the type of weave of the fabric. The characteristics of the weave of the fabric which are of interest include the ratio of the surface area which is occupied by the fibers or yarns to the area of the apertures between the yarns. The principal determinates of this ratio are the tightness of weave (typically measured as the finished yarn count (FYC) or yarns per inch) and the thread size (typically expressed as a Denier number). The characteristics of the yarn which are of principal interest are the transmission characteristics of the yarn or fiber, particularly the percent of Ultraviolet Radiation which is transmitted through or along the fiber or yarn, as opposed to being absorbed or reflected.
In attempting to provide radiation protection, one approach to dealing with the ratio of threads to apertures is to provide a fabric having a relatively tight weave, or a very high thread count. Another approach involves coating the fabric. Both of these approaches greatly reduce or eliminate the apertures in the fabric. While this may increase Ultraviolet protection, it results in a fabric which is uncomfortable. It is believed that the lack of comfort arises from the reduction or elimination of the apertures in a fashion which makes it impossible for the fabric to "breathe". This is an undesirable approach for achieving Ultraviolet protection since it discourages users from wearing the fabric particularly during hot weather when exposure to Ultraviolet Radiation is most likely. Accordingly, there is need for a sun-protective fabric, and particularly an Ultraviolet protective fabric which is also comfortable, particularly in warm weather.